fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Orc
Creation and Early Years The Orc was the second creation of Hashak, after he decided that Trolls were too stupid and crude for his taste, and desired more refined pets. Their name comes from the sound that these primitive beings made most: "Urk"; which has since altered to become the more familiar "Orc". They were also created from a piece of the Clay of Life, stolen from the other gods. When Hashak was discovered playing with these early Orcs by Throff, he was ordered to destroy them, but convinced the goddess to leave him alone to say goodbye for a few minutes. He then craftily mixed normal soil with part of the magical clay used to make the Orcs so that he could save a few. He then hid them in as many different places on Titan as he could, hoping that at least some would survive. Hashak was seen hiding the Orcs by some of the Dark Lords of Chaos who proceeded to visit each Orc enclave and breathe their Evil over it. Ever since, the Orcs have been bound in the service of the Dark Gods, and also cursed with the touch of Chaos, so that mutations are common amongst their offspring. Orcs in Modern Times |150px|left]] The Orcs have since spread to all corners of Titan, from the frozen wastes beyond the Icefinger Mountains to the desolate islands of the Southern Seas. They are easily the most numerous of the major Evil races in Titan, encountered with depressing regularity. We know that these foul creatures have green blood from accounts of them in Firetop Mountain. Shamanism As they venerate the usual pantheon of Dark Gods and Demons, Orcs require shamans to fulfil the role of the clergy. Orcish shamans perform all the expected rituals and sacrifices, generally dressing in little more than a loincloth and large amounts of paint and blood, and carry skulls and bones at all times. However, an Orc shaman will mean little to the rest of the tribe outside of rousing pre-battle spells or sacrifices, and for always making victory celebrations even more enjoyable with gratuitous blood-letting or some even more ghastly act thought up on the spur of the moment. Language TBC Orc Breeds There are numerous different types of Orc, ranging from the ferocious soldiers employed by Zharradan Marr to the sensitive trackers used by their larger cousins as servants! Races and variants *Common Orc **Variants ***Marsh Orc ***Swamp Orc ***Mountain Orc ***Scavenger Orc ***Sea Orc **Magically altered and bred ***Blood Orc ***Pygmy Orc ***Sniffer Orc **Warped by Chaos ***Ogres and descendent races ***Mutant Orc ***Chaotic Orc **Resultant half-breeds ***Bred with Trolls ****Great Orc ****Troll-Orc ****Doragar *****Kragaar ***Bred with Dark Elves ****Blackheart *****Khomatad ***Bred with Humans ****Man-Orc *****Half-Orc *****Svinn *****Mamlik ***Bred with Goblins ****Hobgoblin *****Toa-Suo *****Bugbear ***Bred with a variety of the above ****Kobold (Orcs/Trolls/Goblins/Doragar/Hobgoblin]] *****Craggerack *****Korgar ****Thoul (Undead Hobgoblins/Troll cross) **Other potential descendent races ***Exo-beast Further Information More information can be found at:SourceComplete list of references catalogued by FF Titan Bestiary (para33, para60, para134, para213#, para295, para339*, para380) (para21, para33#, para71*, para82, para116#, para159, para161#, para183, para248#, para296, para365#, para370*) (para61) (para29*#, para292, para383) (Small) (pg10-11, pg18, pg39, pg44*, pg52, pg54*, pg55, pg58, pg59-61 (pg60*), pg64, pg65, pg66*, pg67, pg74-75, pg77, pg78-79, pg80, pg81*, pg82, pg83, pg83, pg84, pg91, pg98, pg100*-101, pg104-105, pg106, pg110, pg111*-113, pg114, pg125, pg126, pg131, pg133, pg148*, pg150, pg161, pg162, pg164-175 (pg167*, pg170*, pg174*), pg175-177, pg183, pg184, pg187, pg189, pg190, pg195, pg213-214, pg217, pg218, pg221-223 (pg222*), pg223, pg235-237, pg238-240, pg243, pg271, pg274, pg276, pg282, pg285, pg290, pg293, pg296, pg300) (Large) (pg9, pg14, pg24, pg26, pg29, pg30-pg31*, pg32, pg32-pg33*, pg34-pg35*, pg38, pg39, pg40, pg41, pg41*, pg42, pg42, pg45, pg47, pg48*, pg49, pg52, pg53-54*, pg55, pg60, pg62-63, pg69*, pg70, pg74, pg75*, pg76*, pg77*, pg78, pg79*, pg80, pg81, pg83, pg84, pg85, pg87, pg94, pg96, pg97*, pg102, pg103, pg105, pg116, pg117, pg118, pg120, pg121, pg123, pg124, pg125, pg127) (pg4, pg12, pg17, pg59, pg74*, pg76-83, pg77#, pg139, pg145, pg146*, pg150, pg162*, pg164, pg167, pg169, pg180, pg195, pg200#, pg206-207, pg215, pg220, pg252, pg377-378, pg381, pg383, pg385, pg388-390, pg389#, pg396, pg398, pg402, pg404) (para7, para24, para26*, para27, para43, para58, para70, para72, para82#, para84, para88, para101, para108, para113, para116, para120, para123, para138#, para150, para158, para163, para180#, para184, para205, para208, para218, para221#*, para224, para238, para253, para258, para263, para269, para280, para286*, para293#, para303, para326#, para331, para337, para345#, para347#, para355, para358, para360, para376*, para394) (pg12, pg19, pg23-24, pg105, pg107, pg118, pg166, pg170, pg202*, pg217, pg243) (para33, para88*, para143, para237, para250, para339) (para105, para161) (para34, para139#, para192#, para353*) (para201#) (para6#, para21, para24, para34, para46, para68, para78, para91, para92#, para94, para96, para118#, para129, para134, para144, para155, para159, para167, para180, para185, para187, para197, para198#, para201#, para217, para230*?, para246, para249, para252, para259, para261, para264, para271, para276, para278, para300#, para308, para320#, para328, para331#, para334, para346*?, para352, para355#, para369#, para372, para379, para380#, para381*) (para27, para91#, para189#, para257, para326*, para338, para380#) (para3, para4, para5, para19, para28, para43, para52, para59#, para64, para67, para73, para80, para84*, para92, para96, para101, para105#, para108, para110, para111, para116, para117, para118, para123, para126, para129, para131, para134, para139#, para142#, para146, para158#, para159, para167, para172, para186, para192, para193#, para195, para202, para210*, para217, para220, para224*, para229, para231, para239, para240, para243, para247*, para250, para256, para257, para260, para262, para267#, para268, para281, para282, para284, para285#, para291, para293, para301, para303, para308*?, para321, para328, para331, para332, para337, para340, para351, para352, para357, para361, para362#, para364, para366#, para371, para378*, para379, para388, para392*) (para11, para114, para121, para138#, para265) (para35, para131, para287, para403#*, para486) (para35, para85, para131, para287, para455#*, para486#) (para103, para124, para157, para229, para234, para370, para377) (para111, para303) (para24, para35, para69, para87, para113#, para151, para172, para189, para202, para216, para236, para267*, para285, para304#, para326, para342#, para361#, para384) (pg21, para47, para52*, para106, para119, para143*, para182, para216, para242, para316, para356, para357, para400*) (Large) (paraCover*, pg7, pg24, pg32, pg39, pg41, pg43, pg46-pg47, pg50, pg56, pg61, pg67-pg70, pg78, pg88, pg90-91#*, pg103-104, pg115, pg126) (pg4*, pg12, pg15*, pg21 (21), pg22 (30, para33#), pg26 (65), pg28 (71*), pg29 (82), pg33 (116#), pg39 (159, para168*), pg40 (183, para187#), pg42 (197*), pg43 (206#), pg44 (222), pg47 (248#), pg48 (263)) (pg4#, pg5, pg11*, pg17 (353#), pg30 (25*), pg35 (55), pg38 (91, para106), pg44 (143)) (pg11, pg15*, pg30 (22), pg31 (39)) (pg6, pg16-17#, pg19-23) (pg14-15, pg21-22, pg24-25, pg31, pg34, pg65-67, pg93, pg94*, pg95*-96, pg102, pg177, pg189, pg192-194, pg196, pg203, pg204*, pg205*, pg206-207, pg210-214, pg217-218, pg241-244, pg246-247) (para36, para132, para136, para188, para197, para201, para210, para224, para227#, para232, para238, para323, para324, para347*, para398*) (para8#, para52, para62#, para90, para120#, para137, para243, para261*, para322, para352) (para35*, para42, para64, para65, para93, para119, para136, para146, para176, para198, para206, para218, para244, para256, para269, para282, para288, para334, para350, para363, para377) (para2, para9, para19, para20, para35, para76, para95, para106, para119, para128, para147, para155, para157, para162, para170, para179#, para182, para183, para209, para224, para231#, para250#, para252, para260, para269, para274, para276, para283, para290, para294, para296, para301, para311, para313, para326, para334, para350, para357, para367, para369, para373, para388, para393) (para1, para81, para142, para169) (pg26-27*, pg30, pg31, pg32, pg60, pg65, pg70, pg76, pg78*, pg111, pg126, pg127-129*, pg139, pg154, pg165, pg185, pg193, pg210*, pg212*) (pg4, pg19, pg50) (pg3, pg5-6, pg21, pg40*, pg43, pg51, pg54, pg62, pg65-68, pg69, pg70, pg79, pg82, pg89, pg90, pg96, pg98*, pg104, pg107, pg109, pg119, pg121, pg135, pg169, pg215-7, pg253, pg266, pg275, pg280-281, pg283, pg301, pg308*, pg311-312) (para1*, para62, para104, para172, para181, para250, para278, para364, para375) (pg10, pg16*, pg36*, pg37 (107#), pg48 (198)) (para6#, para11, para36#*, para37, para291, para383*) (pg222) (pg7, para2, para18, para29*, para69, para114*, para152, para201, para215, para224, para237, para252, para280, para298, para318, para349) (pg217) (para56) (para254, para309) (para8, para14#*, para16, para43, para63, para92, para107, para151, para155, para183, para189, para223, para304, para317, para318, para348) (para12, para66, para73*, para85, para100, para104, para118, para122, para161, para163, para178, para198, para210, para230, para265#, para266, para287, para325, para343, para360, para369, para380, para391, para392) (para306) (para176, para362) (para25*, para33, para41, para59#, para73, para82, para89, para98, para99, para121, para137, para147*, para148, para161, para180, para185#, para187, para209, para217, para228, para242, para254, para262, para264, para265#, para276, para291, para343, para346, para353, para363#, para375, para380#, para393#) (para138, para140, para153, para334, para378) (pg15, pg127) (pg7, para37, para122, para136, para139, para259, para271, para355, para368) (paraCover*, pg2*, pg3*, pg10*, pg13-14, pg16-18, pg28, pg54, pg65-67, pg69*, pg85, pg86*, pg88, pg90, pg104-105, pg106*, pg107*, pg120, pg139*, pg140, pg149, pg171-174, pg176-177, pg179, pg183, pg195, pg201-205, pg208, pg209*, pg210, pg221) (pg10-11, pg22, pg62#, pg150*, pg152-154) (para60, para319) (para172, para176#, para220, para275) (pg367) (para52, para246) }} See Also References Category:Orcs-Races